


Unnamed desire

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bachelor Party, F/M, M/M, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wedding, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is getting married and his friends Zayn, Niall and Harry run a stag party for him a week before the wedding. Niall, the best man, comes up with the idea that they should go to the local strip club and they get a night they’ll never forget…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed desire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally inspired by Louis’ beautiful pole dancing in the “Kiss you” video, it is also a gift for my friend! I hope you’ll enjoy it! 
> 
> I'll maybe continue with this story, we'll see. :)
> 
>  **Mature warning.**
> 
>  
> 
> _English is not my native language._

"Okay guys, what are going to do for Liam tomorrow? We need to come up with something really good!" Zayn lay stretched out on the sofa in Harry's apartment with a big grin on his face, he had longed for this day, the day when they would finally decide how Liam's bachelor party would look like. It was a week left to Liam's wedding with Danielle and they still had not come up with something to do for him.

Zayn put his hand into his jeans and pulled up his cigarette and reached to the lighter lying on the coffee table, he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply as he looked at Harry and Niall.

Niall scratched his chin and pouted with his pink lips while he thought about what they could do. Harry looked just as gone as usual, with his curly brown hair and dimples. Zayn burst into sudden laughter when he saw Harry's confused look.

"Do you have too much time or what?" Zayn grinned at Harry before he took another puff of his cigarette. Harry snorted and crossed his arms and looked angrily at Zayn.

"No, not at all. Can you put it out or? It smells like shit,” Harry growled angrily, nodding toward the glowing cigarette between Zayns index and middle finger.

Zayn rolled his eyes at Harry's sudden mood swing and stubbed out the cigarette on the table with a grin on his face, he loved to tease Harry.

"Stop arguing you two, we do not really have time for that. I actually came up with a thing we could do," said Niall and smiled shrewdly at them both, they directed their attention to him, Harry had raised one of his eyebrows.

"I thought we could take him to the strip club, you know, the one that was recently opened. What is it named?" he grinned and wiggled up and down on his eyebrows. Zayn burst into laughter and Harry grinned widely.

"Do you mean _Violet Gentlemen's Club_?" Zayn asked with raised eyebrows and a big teasing smile on his lips, Niall nodded and wiggled his eyebrows again. Harry and Zayn started laughing incessantly.

"It's perfect!" Zayn said breathlessly after their sudden outburst of laughter.

"I think Liam will get a heart attack or something!" Niall said and stood up from his chair, he slowly pulled off his red polo shirt as he moaned loudly and swung his hips in a sexy motion.

Zayn squirmed on the couch, he banged on the couch with his hand of laughter and Harry fell over him, howling with laughter.

Niall was now standing with his upperbody completely bare naked, his cheeks were flushed red; they provided a great contrast to his ivory skin. Harry managed to calm down and looked at Niall with inquiring eyes, Niall’s index finger was now quite wet with saliva and he looked at Zayn and Harry with fake lust in his eyes.

He put his hand on his stomach and pulled it slowly up towards his left nipple while he licked his index finger. Zayn was trembling on the couch with laughter, tears gushed from his eyes and he could not stop laughing. Harry, however, sat and looked longingly at Niall while the desire in him grew stronger.

"Oh Liam ..." Niall moaned with a broad smile, he licked one last time around his index finger before his knees buckled under him and he fell down on the floor howling with laughter.

The three boys laughed until they had no air left. Harry pulled hard for breath and tried to collect his thoughts a little.

"But we can’t take Liam to the strip club directly, we have to come up with something we can do before we take him there. The strip club is the highlight of the evening!" said Zayn suddenly and looked at Harry and Niall who nodded vigorously with their heads.

"Let's kidnap Liam tomorrow morning when he is on the way to work? Like at Abbey Road or something?" Niall suggested.

"It is a really good idea Nini, we’ll go on that!" said Harry, clapping his hands together. This would be super!

"I'll get a pen and paper so that we can fix a schedule!" added Harry before he disappeared off to the kitchen to retrieve the things.

Zayn turned to Niall and looked into his blue eyes.

"Did you see how Harry was keen on you or what? He could hardly keep themselves have! "

Nialls cheeks became red and he laughed nervously to.

"Yeah, I saw but I will not bet on anything. I have no desire to do so." Niall smiled softly towards Zayn who nodded before he pulled his red shirt over his head.

Harry came back into the room with a red paper and a black marker pen in his hands; he jumped down between the Zayn and Niall and put the red paper on the table.

"Okay, let's start with the morning then?" Harry asked as he scribbled down "6:00" on the paper and wrote "kidnap Liam" beside the time.

"How long time do you think we are going to spend at the Waffle house?" he asked, looking at his friends.

"One hour and a half maybe?" Zayn suggested, Harry nodded and wrote "7:30" to "06:00".

"What should we do after our visit to the Waffle house? Do they even open so early?"

"They open at eight so we'll wait for half an hour," said Niall with a troubled me, "but what do we do in half an hour?" he then asked.

"I know!" Zayn exclaimed, "Surely we can buy one of those ugly Buzz Lightyear kids costumes and dress him up? And then we can go to the Disney Store after the Waffle house and embarrass him in front of the kids!"

"Oh what a great idea Zayn, I’ll buy it tonight!" Harry grinned. "Then we will kidnap Liam at six o’clock; dress him in the Buzz costume… Here at my house or? And then we take him blindfolded to the Waffle house at eight and then the Disney Store at ten... And after that?” Harry asked while he changed the schedule.

"We will dress him here at your house; it will be easiest because you live most centrally. But what are we going to do between ten o'clock and eight o'clock when Violet Gentlemen's Club opens?" Niall asked thoughtfully, he licked his lips as he looked at Harry and Zayn.

They all thought for a while before Zayn came up with it.

"Maybe we can go to that place that is filled with climbing frames? Liam is a baby himself even though he is almost twenty-seven!"

"Another super idea! Then we will go there at twelve and then we have lunch at Pizza hut at the two and stay there maybe around an hour or so, and then we take a break after that and meet again outside _Violet Gentlemen's Club_ and goes inside with Liam in a blindfold?” Niall suggested, Harry and Zayn nodded approvingly.

"This is a marvelous idea!” Harry smiled and scribbled down everything they had decided on the red paper. When he was finished, he turned to Zayn and Niall and did high five as they cheerfully responded.

"This will be the best bachelor party in history!" laughed Niall and the boys nodded.

"Liam will love it!" Zayn smiled brilliantly.

-

After a long day of very boisterous and whooping from a happy Liam it was finally time for him to be taken to the last station, the strip club. They had been a short while at Harry’s house to prepare for a bit, among other they had changed clothes for Liam, now he wore a black tuxedo, black pants and black patent leather shoes, he also had a red rose tucked into the breast pocket so he looked really handsome. They also had been drinking some champagne which had made them a bit tipsy when they walked out of the apartment and the taxi that would take them to the bar. Harry, however, was still at home because he would fix an extra surprise for Liam; he would get there about one quarter later than the others.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and tweaked his unruly curls before he sprayed perfume on his neck. He took a deep breath and drew the perfume scent into his lungs, it smelled faintly of watermelon and he hoped that some good looking girl from the strip club would like it. He laughed at himself at the idea and gave his body one last look before he strode toward the door with his black leather jacket hung over his shoulder. This would be a good night.

He went out into the street and called for a taxi, it stopped and he jumped inside.

“Velvet Gentlemen's Club,” he said with a confident smile without thinking that he actually said wrong.

The taxi driver nodded in the rearview mirror and drove there in twenty minutes; Harry paid and got out of the taxi. He went in with a firm step in the cool club and looked around. A handsome young man with brown, messy hair wearing black clothes welcomed him and took him into the club with a big smile on his face. What was waiting there, Harry had no idea.

-

"Where the hell is he?" Zayn hissed angrily to Niall outside _Violet Gentlemen's Club_ , Harry had said he would be there at a quarter past eight, but the clock was now twenty to nine.

"I don’t know!" Niall hissed in response and looked stressed around him after the curly haired guy but Harry was nowhere to be found on the almost empty street. Zayn stomped angrily with his foot at the ground.

"I knew he was going to bail out, freaking crap. We can do this without him!” he sighed angrily and looked at Liam that still had the blindfold around his eyes.

"What's going on?" asked the soon to be spouse confusedly.

"Harry would be here but now he is not here so we'll do this without him," said Zayn shortly and took Liam along with Niall inside the club. This would be a night they wouldn’t forget.

-

The good-looking, brunet guy took Harry into a large room, the room was dressed in red and black with several black table in the middle of it, long silvery poles were stuck in the tables and the ceiling, there were black sofas at the tables where some men sat, waiting for the show to start. To the left was a bar and right up some stairs was a DJ at his table.

"You can sit there," said the brunet guy and pointed to an empty, black couch, "Someone will take care of you soon. If I remember correctly, we have a special guest today.” The brunet guy smiled happily before he disappeared off with a wiggling butt.

Harry stared breathlessly at that butt before it disappeared from sight, and he turned his gaze to his table which was empty at the moment. He turned his head and let it search around the room, it just seemed like there were men here and he wondered where Liam, Zayn and Niall had gone until he found out what had happened. He had said the wrong club name to the taxi driver and if he remembered correctly, this was a gay strip club.

 _Damn I will miss the highlight of this evening_ , he thought upset and would just stand up before he was stopped by a soft hand that gripped his wrist. He looked at the hand for a moment before moving his gaze along the arm, up the narrow neck and into a pair of eyes that were as blue as a stormy sea.

-

"So fucking beautiful, my God, look at her!" Gasped Niall excitedly close Zayns ear and pointed with trembling hands on one of the strippers who stood and danced on the pole while she looked longingly at Niall, she bent down and threw his long dark brown hair before she took a lap around the bar with his eyes still fixed on Niall. She jumped down from the table and started stroking her breasts from the bottom up to Niall and Niall moaned uncontrollably while it just got hotter and tighter in his pants.

Zayn did not even have time to answer, he was busy staring at a platinum blonde, pretty girl with sparkling blue eyes that danced sensually in front of him and Liam just sat and mumbled embarrassed when a girl like Danielle a lot came up to him and started talking dirty to him.

-

Harry swallowed hard as he looked at his boy stripper who slowly humped at the pole in front of him. His stripper had chestnut hair, plump red lips and high cheekbones, he looked quite feminine, yet very manly and Harry thought he was the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on.  The stripper smiled at Harry when he discovered that Harry enjoyed seeing him, he grabbed the pole with his right hand and jumped on it with his legs locked around it, he let go of it with his hands and hung backwards with his eyes still fixed on Harry.  The adam's apple on his throat bobbing as he swallowed, Harry felt a strong desire to kiss it, but he did not know if he was allowed to go up to the table.  The stripper grabbed the pole again with his hands and slid sensuously down from the pole on his knees in front of Harry and looked almost pleadingly at Harry for a moment before he started snapping off his black, tight leather pants. Harry swallowed hard and watched as his slender fingers worked to get out of his pants, he reached out to help but the man just looked at him with a big grin on his face, shook his head and pressed an index finger against Harry's mouth.

"Oh no, this I’ll do fine by myself." His voice was so incredibly soft and yet so decisive; Harry could almost taste honey when he talked.

Harry just nodded mutely in response and leaned back in his chair, it began pushing against his pants now and he just wanted to take them off but he did not dare. The stripper slowly pulled down his pants over his hips, the skin under pants looked so smooth and Harry just wanted to grip it with and feel it with his fingertips. The stripper tossed his pants aside, now he was wearing only a bow tie around his neck and a couple of small speedos around his dick. Harry swallowed hard when he saw the stripper’s dick pressing against the tiny speedos; it was bigger than Harry thought it would be.

A soft finger pressed suddenly underneath Harry's chin and lifted his face up, Harry met the stripper’s eyes and they shone with desire. Suddenly, a couple of silky lips pushed against Harry's lips.  
Harry breathed out and returned the kiss harshly, he shoved his tongue into the stripper’s mouth and the stripper sat astride him and dug his fingers into Harry's curls. Harry moaned into the kiss and the stripper pressed himself harder against him, their crotched was pressing against each other and Harry groaned again. The stripper broke the kiss suddenly, a string of saliva was attached between them and the stripper licked it off with his red tongue. Harry looked longingly at him, he really wanted to know his name, but he dared not to ask.

"Want to go to a more secluded place?" asked the stripper with his soft voice as he pulled his fingers gently and tenderly through Harry's hair. Harry nodded almost immediately; he hoped he didn’t seem _too_ desperate.

"Gladly."

The stripper smiled softly and gracefully jumped off Harry before he took Harry's hand in his and took him to another part of the club, they went through a long corridor with doors on each side and went into the room that was farthest away in the corridor. The stripper closed the door behind them, and Harry stood nervously in the doorway and looked around the small room.

In the middle of the room stood a canopy bed dressed in black and red, the walls were black and in the ceiling hung a lamp shaped like a heart that spread a soft red light around the room. The stripper lay down on the bed and motioned with his index finger that Harry would lie next to him, which he obviously did.

"Let me do everything," murmured the soft voice, and Harry let himself get lost in its tenderness. He felt how the stripper slowly pulled off his clothes and Harry shivered with anticipation and could not wait to what to expect. The stripper threw elegantly down all the clothes on the floor and now they lay naked skin to skin, he caught Harry's lips with his and kissed him so hard that Harry's lips swelled up when they stopped kissing, the stripper then turned to Harry so that his ass was in the air. His soft hands meandered over Harry's stomach and grabbed Harry's erection, he pulled his thumb over the top and played a bit with the precum before he let go of Harry’s nick and licked the precum. Harry moaned in response and longed for that soft hand, the stripper took his hint and suddenly slid in underneath Harry and looked at him with burning eyes. Harry looked down at him and kissed him desperately, the stripper’s fingers dug into Harry's back and Harry groaned loudly in response, he was not used to this kind of hardness. He heard how the stripper laughed softly in response to Harry's reaction. The stripper slid down again and took Harry in his mouth.

Harry pressed himself up in the stripper’s mouth and groaned loudly with pleasure, the stripper sucked hardly around the wet head with his lips and he reached out his tongue and quickly licked around the head. Harry moaned and groaned until he exploded and came hard in the stripper’s mouth, the stripper took the sperm as if he had done it so many times before, and Harry watched, fascinated at him when he snapped out of his orgasm.

"Great taste", smiled the stripper without being ironic, he reached over to the table that was standing at the side of the bed, opened the drawer and took out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. He opened the condom package with his teeth and took it over his position before he opened the lid of the lube bottle.

While the stripper was preparing himself, Harry looked at him like a hawk, he looked at every part of this man's body and he took in everything and stored it in a box in his brain. He would never forget this night with the man he did not know the name of.

The stripper grabbed Harry's hips and turned him so that he lay on his stomach again; he took hold of his erection and slowly pushed himself into Harry’s hole. Harry squirmed and moaned when the stripper filled him, it was already making him go crazy, and he grabbed the sheets and clenched his jaw when the stripper filled him completely.

"S-so good," Harry panted, the stripper giggled slightly in response. He began to move in a rhythmic and heavenly nice rhythm, Harry groaned louder each time the stripper pressed himself into him and eventually he increased the pace. Harry trembled beneath him, he was _his_ slave, the stripper _owned_ him. Harry tore and ripped at the sheets for each time the stripper struck him, and when the stripper dug his hands into Harry's shoulders and pressed himself into him once again Harry gave way under his power and unleashed his inner animal that was fighting its way out of its cage. He shouted a loud "AH!" and then he collapsed onto the bed with the stripper growling behind him. They lay on top of each other for a while to catch their breath before the stripper slid out of Harry, and threw the condom on the floor, then he lay down beside Harry with his eyes still filled with carnal lust.

"That was the best thing I've ever experienced," murmured Harry a bit embarrassed as he looked at the beautiful stripper in front of him with eyes that shone like stars. Harry thought that he had seen those eyes before, but he could not put his finger on where.

"So everyone tells me, but for me it was also the best," replied the stripper, he coaxed one of Harry's curls around his finger and smiled softly at him.

"May I know your name?" Harry asked quietly, the stripper smiled so widely that a few crinkles formed at the end of his eyes. Harry bubbled inside of indescribable joy when he saw that smile; he had never seen anyone smile so happily before.

"Louis Tomlinson."


End file.
